


My Jinji

by Movingsun



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movingsun/pseuds/Movingsun
Summary: 被龙屠杀的圣骑士





	My Jinji

**Author's Note:**

> 存档  
> 原作写于19.3.29

My Jinji

 

檀黎斗的命令朝三暮四。帕拉德砰砰砰去敲镜飞彩房门，大喊：圣骑士，圣骑士，快起床吧，该给你认识的那条龙写信了。

花家大我的金币堆起来像座小山。以前镜飞彩还未被发配到凡间体验生活的时候，他从山洞外面的树上摘来一捧苹果，分给被圈养的小小半人马和打瞌睡的龙。他和半人马一起摇晃三下花家大我的龙角，龙就喷出一小口火焰，将他们举起来的苹果烤得汁水四溢，而他自己则永远像故事里的守财奴，扒着这座金币小山不肯松手。  
飞彩扑扇着他背后的羽毛翅膀在山洞里飞来飞去，从花家的脑袋上蜻蜓点水般踩过去，“要吃蛋糕。”  
“没有。”  
“我记得你说过有，是吧，小朋友。”  
小朋友是花家捡回来的一匹半人马，小小的不如花家一只爪子大。花家打算一口火将他变成当时的晚餐，被镜飞彩拦下来，当了他们的小伙伴。  
小朋友有自己的名字，叫宝生永梦，他眨着一双大眼睛：“是，花家先生说过的。”  
花家大我不耐烦地起身，把山洞顶的石子震得掉下来。他从财宝宫殿的深处推出一个金子做的蛋糕，“吃吧。”  
飞彩和永梦用看傻子般的眼神看着花家。后者看他俩都兴致缺缺，挪着步子又把蛋糕推回去，“多值钱啊。”

帕拉德也是通过镜飞彩认识宝生永梦的。此时镜飞彩已经通过了天使世界的考验，只差一项见习，于是大天使将他发配到这个小国家来当圣骑士。可这个国家太小了，连花家大我这种守财奴都瞧不上。即使国王檀黎斗每天都在大喊自己是神，他的任务也只有陪着未来继承人帕拉德打游戏，还总是被别人按在地上打。  
他最后给帕拉德讲了一个天使和一头龙的故事。说是这名天使在下凡途中花光了钱买小蛋糕，只好偷吃了别人家的苹果；可这棵苹果树是属于一头龙，还是个吝啬鬼，每天只给他一点点金币去买好吃的奶油蛋糕，但天使也会给他带来一些凡间的礼物。后来他们又认识了一只半人马，总是平地摔，然后把天使也绊一跤。龙嘲笑他们的时候会喷出一团璀璨的火。  
帕拉德此时还是个按照常理出牌的小孩儿，他眼巴巴地看飞彩：“你认识半人马吗？”  
“我又不是龙，”他顿了顿，虽然觉得身份问题无伤大雅，“也不是天使。”  
“但他们都说你就是天使。因为你长得好看。”  
“帕拉德你再乱说我就告诉你爸你偷懒不学习。”

不过圣骑士和继承人还是在一个月黑风高的白天溜出城堡去见了花家大我和宝生永梦。帕拉德和永梦两人一眼万年，而花家大我兴致缺缺，爪子拨拉着镜飞彩的钢铁甲胄，嫌弃似地趴下了：“你变穷了吗，穿这么不值钱的衣服。”  
“我在考察期，傻子。”  
“大天使要是知道你在偷懒会哭的。”  
“我没有偷懒，”飞彩看一眼已经和永梦钻到山洞里面玩古墓丽影探索的帕拉德，“陪小孩儿折腾而已。”  
他从自己的内兜里掏出一只钢笔送给花家大我：“你的礼物。”  
“我又不会写字。”  
“我刻过字。”  
花家眯缝起眼睛打量着镜飞彩手里的钢笔。镀金边，珐琅彩，通体生光，像切割钻石。他拈起这只脆弱的物什，丢进了金子堆，“谢谢。”  
飞彩见怪不怪：“不客气。”

帕拉德不明白什么叫祸从口出，但镜飞彩知道。当小王子对檀黎斗口误炫耀自己见过龙的那一天开始，他就知道花家大我的命运结局。这是多么典型的童话故事，他被帕拉德的敲门声弄得心烦意乱，而他刚好在给花家大我写信。他变身成为一名在上的天使，呼唤一只小精灵前来，将那封草草结尾的手信交付给它。  
他在征战军出发的前夜收到了花家大我的回信。对方写得潦草，只告诉他已经把宝生永梦送走了，自己也不用担心。当镜飞彩合上纸页的时候，莎草纸便在他手中自燃起一团火球，化成了灰烬。他心事重重，天不亮就赶路出发，等到达那个山洞时，早已经空无一人，留下一座金币似的小山，和宫殿里的奇珍异宝。  
他指挥小兵们把这些东西带回去向檀黎斗汇报，自己在过去他常待的门廊下坐着，眼神飘忽，发现一个小盒子。他从未见过花家身边有过这种东西，没有上锁，但也打不开。飞彩将盒子偷偷藏起来带回卧室，放在桌上置之不理。他再次借着月光打开以前花家大我给他的回信，看完过后通通化成了一撮沙，随着夜风落在那个盒子上，盖子便砰的一声弹开了。  
飞彩只来得及看清里面装着的东西：被做成干花的龙胆，湖边的绿色苇草，通红的秋季苹果，一个打开后会有小人跳舞和钢琴乐曲的八音盒，每个节日飞彩送来的贺卡，还有那只珐琅彩钢笔。还没等他再次触摸到这些自己曾送出去的礼物，所有的东西都连着盒子一起变成了一簇蓝色光芒，像流星一般，飞驰过半开的窗户，消失在夜空里。  
镜飞彩怅然若失。帕拉德刚好来敲他的房门。他迎着他进来，发现身后还跟着一只小半人马。  
“……你好呀，小朋友。”  
“你好，飞彩先生。”

檀黎斗最终让帕拉德收留了这只奇怪的半人马。镜飞彩也顺势辞了职。大天使给予了他应得的身份和地位，到了该变回天使的时候。他回到天上去之前，在龙巢外的草原上盘绕了一圈。苹果树长满新叶，灵峰的雾气永不消散。镜飞彩远远望着那个小小的山洞口，又想起那道蓝色的流星。花家大我去了哪，连宝生永梦都不得而知，他们之间的遗物也全部变作天上星辰。钢笔上的刻字他还记得，写的是永远的朋友。  
镜飞彩摘走一片苹果树上的新叶，永远飞离了人间。


End file.
